Flores Amarillas
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Ladrones de esposas, hijas o hermanas simplemente eran inaceptables para los hombres Hitsugaya.
Flores Amarillas.

¿Pero quién se creía ese pequeño mocoso atrevido?, pensó con furia Toshiro enclavado en la sala de su hogar tratando de adelantarse un poco con el papeleo del escuadrón mientras hacía a su pequeño hijo Kiui de un añito rebotar sobre su pierna al tiempo que no quitaba sus ojos de la ventana y la puerta abiertas dejando ver a su esposa Karin y su hija Shimo, de ocho años, en el patio con aquel chiquillo insufrible.

Hikisaki Hei, ese maldito niño asaltacunas del Rukongai.

Bueno, en realidad el mocoso ya pertenecía al Gotei 13, pero todos lo conocían por su comportamiento rebelde e impertinente adquirido en su distrito que ya había causado que lo expulsen de varios escuadrones, incluido el décimo, hasta que el niño acabó en el onceavo y allí encontró su lugar junto a los otros salvajes.

En verdad Hitsugaya no tenía idea de porque a Karin le agradaba tanto el chiquillo… ni cómo terminó convirtiéndose en un amigo tan cercano de su pequeña Shimo, lo único que sabía es que era una mala influencia… ¡y que quería robarle a su hija!

No era tan ciego como para no notar lo admirada que estaba su primogénita con esa ratita salvaje y lo felices que eran sus sonrisas cuando estaba con él. Odiaba a ese mocoso.

Claro que se repetía a sí mismo que no era tan malo, que después de todo solo eran niños, pero… ¡ese miserable de Hikisaki Hei hoy se había pasado de la línea!

Para empezar, el maldito niño había tenido la osadía de cargar a Shimo sobre sus hombros aún frente a sus narices, y luego se la había llevado argumentando que iba a dar un paseo. Él los hubiera frenado y congelado al mocoso de no ser porque tenía a su bebé Kiui encima, puesto que Karin insistía en que debían pasar más tiempo junto con su hijito, y la muy descarada además de haberle impuesto la tarea de cuidar del bebé también le había dado permiso a la ratita de llevarse a su hija. ¡Esa mujer no tenía ningún respeto por sus opiniones al respecto! Solo hacía lo que se le daba la gana.

Pero quizás habría tolerado eso cuando el niño volvió solo media hora después con su primogénita tan feliz, pero lo que no perdonaba… lo que simplemente era inaceptable para él… ¡era que el maldito mocoso había vuelto con flores para Karin!

Eso ya era el colmo.

Los ojos de SU esposa se iluminaron con ternura al ver el pequeño ramillete de flores amarillas evidentemente recién arrancadas que el niño salvaje le tendió con una sonrisa tímida y un sonrojo. Ella aceptó las flores amarillas completamente encantada, y hasta ese momento continuaba haciendo llover decenas de agradecimientos al pequeño bastardo por su gesto.

¡Traidora injusta!

Cuando él le regaló flores en la época que aún eran novios, ella se rió en su cara y arrojó las flores despectivamente diciendo que no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas. En ese momento Toshiro no se había sentido muy ofendido debido a que inmediatamente luego de botar su obsequio se lanzó a besarlo y lo hizo olvidar hasta su nombre, pero ahora no podía evitar recordar aquello y sentir ganas de congelar el infierno… o aún mejor ¡a Hikisaki Hei!

¡Ese niño no solo quería robarle a su hija, sino que también a su esposa! Maldita pequeña ratita sucia… como lo odiaba…

¡Y Karin y Shimo, ambas eran unas traidoras! ¿Qué todos en su familia estaban en su contra y preferían a ese chiquillo del demonio?

Para comprobar su teoría miró a Kiui, que hace rato había dejado de reír y brincar, y se encontraba mirando por la puerta que daba al patio como su mami no dejaba de consentir a la rata inmunda con su pequeño ceño fruncido. No parecía agradarle Hei.

Bueno al parecer él no iba a ser el único al que Hikisaki no le representara más que una amenaza.

Más tarde ese día, Kiui de algún modo se las arregló para tirar el jarrón donde Karin había guardado las flores amarillas de Hei, y por supuesto que nadie pudo regañarlo al respecto porque era solo un "inocente" bebé.

-Ese es mi hijo.- murmuró por lo bajo lleno de orgullo cuando nadie lo escuchaba.

Fin.

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa! :D

MIL GRACIAS por todos sus reviews de apoyo TTwTT Ya de nuevo estoy con el ánimo por las nubes! *w*

Estuve enferma todo el día y mi mamá me prohibio la compu porq la culpa por mis dolores de cabeza xP Así que escribi esto de contrabando ahora q está dormida XD

Los personajes de Tite y espero que les haya gustado este OS ilegal :P Ya saben, lo prohibido siempre es mejor e.e Okno xD

Ya pueden sentir que se viene la última parte de Lo Dejo Ir?! Lo sienten?! ;D Falta poco, muy poco owo

Esten atentas! A las que les interese desde ya les digo el titulo de la ultima parte! Es... *redoble de tambores*

"No Me Dejes Ir."

Así q ya saben, tengan los ojos abiertos! OuO

Probablemente algunas ni se acuerden de q es XP pero varias me siguen insistiendo y exigiendo por la ultima parte, y planeó complacerlas pronto ;)

Bien! Me despido!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
